It Begins and It Resumes
"It Begins" and "It Resumes" acts as the two-part first episode of the series W.I.T.C.H. It first aired December 18, 2004. Synopsis It Begins A new girl, Will Vandom, arrives in Heatherfield and introduces herself to Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin. Meanwhile, all of them see something wrong on them. Meanwhile on the evil world, Meridian, which was good in the past, a rebel leader, Caleb and his friend Aldarn try to take the weapons which the evil Prince Phobos stolen. Caleb and Aldarn are spotted and run away. They arrive at Hoogong Gorge and escape by the Hoogongs. Back on Earth, Hay Lin takes Will, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia to her house inside the restaurant, Silver Dragon. Her grandmother, Yan Lin, arrives. She tells them about the Meridian and the Veil in which the portals are opening. Yan Lin says there are the Guardians who are closing the portals by using their powers. Yan Lin shows the Heart of Kandrakar and says they've got the powers. Irma sees she can control water, Taranee sees she can control fire, Cornelia sees she can control earth and Hay Lin sees she can control air. Yan Lin gives Will the Heart saying the one of the five unites the others. Now the Guardians are Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. Back on Meridian, Caleb and Aldarn escape and go to Infinite City. Caleb says he can't go because he must go to Earth to find the real taker of the throne. While trying to find the portal, Caleb is attacked by Phobos' minion, who turns into a lizard, Lord Cedric. Back on Earth, the girls decide to exercise their powers under the bridge. Will transforms and unites the others. The girls are surprised with their Guardian look. The girls play with their powers. It's getting dark and Will un-transforms the others. Back on Meridian, Cedric chases Caleb and Caleb spots the portal. Back on Earth, Hay Lin spots the portal. Caleb appears and Cedric soon shows up. The girls transform and fight with Cedric. Caleb yells to close the portal and Will uses the Heart to do this, but, as Will closes the portal, Caleb is kidnapped. After what had happened, the girls reported to Yan Lin about what had happened under the bridge. Hay Lin draws a photo of Lord Cedric and recognizes it as Lord Cedric. The next day, the girls went to school. They wondered what had happened to Caleb after Cedric took him. When walking back home. Will went into an alley, while the other girls went straight. As she was walking into the alley. A portal appeared and Will accidentally went in the portal. All was left was her backpack, with the Heart of Kandrakar in it. It Resumes Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin must travel to Meridian after Will is captured by Cedric and Vathek. But they cannot transform without Will who dropped the Heart of Kandrakar in the struggle, and now the Heart leads them to find its Keeper. The girls make their way through Meridian, finding Will's pit-like prison, where she is being kept with Caleb and a smelly creature, Blunk. They throw the Heart down and transform, escaping the castle. A one-eyed Gargoyle ambushes them at the portal, grabbing Irma through the portal but Will closes it on his hand. In the end, Hay Lin decides to have a name for the girls: W.I.T.C.H. In the B-story, the girls struggle to be Will's new friends. Trivia *Two scenes from the international version were cut from the US version of this episode. *In the US version, this episode and "It Resumes" aired together as a one-hour special to introduce the series. Internationally, the two episodes aired as two separate episodes. *It is revealed that Yan Lin was the previous Air Guardian. *It is revealed that Will's real name is Wilma, but she prefers to be called Will. *In the comic books, Yan Lin faked her death the day after revealing to the others about being guardians, and in the novels, she dies in book two and becomes a member of the council of Kandrakar, but in the show, she does not die and remains a starring character in almost every episode. *The colors on Irma's top and skirt were reversed in the opening sequence. *In one scene, when Taranee talks, we hear Hay Lin's voice. *This episode bares similarities to issue #1, with Will moving from Fadden Hills to Heatherfield, the W.I.T.C.H. girls randomly experiencing their powers and Yan Lin revealing to the W.I.T.C.H. girls that their destiny is to become the new Guardians of the Veil. *Before going to rescue Will, Taranee said she moved to Heatherfield one year ago, but in the comics, she moved there only a few days before Will. *In the comic books, only Hay Lin can fly, because she is the guardian of air, while here all of the girls can fly. *Throughout the season, Hay Lin doesn't wear the trademark goggles on her head like she does in the comics. *In the comics, Caleb didn't appear until issue #7 but in the TV show he is the first main character to be seen (not including the titles). *This episode marks Blunk's first appearance. It should be noted that he never made an appearance in the comic books. *In the comics, Vathek first appeared as an evil monster. In the series, the plotline has been skipped to the part where he is a good guy spying on Phobos for the rebel army. *This episode marks the first time Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin are in Meridian. *Hay Lin points out in this episode that she and each of the girls' initials spell out "W.I.T.C.H." *There are hints of romance between Caleb and Corenlia. *''George of the Jungle'', Tinkerbell, and The Wizard of Oz are referenced in this episode. *Throughout this episode, various outfits are seen to always change appearance in a small way (i.e. something is missing or something is reversed). Category:W.I.T.C.H. episodes Category:Series premieres Category:Multi-part episodes